Are We Not Friends?
by CarVie16
Summary: Following the events of "Call Me A Schemer, Call Me A Freak," Jay tries to go on with his life, despite the loss of his friends. Not only does Jay have to lead his team in the Quarterfinal Tourney match, but he also has to fix his relationship with Audrey.
**You've read Mal's story. I (really) hope you read Evie's story. Now, it's time for Jay's story. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

The Tourney team of Auradon Prep was out on the field, practicing for their Quarterfinal game. Ben, Chad, and the other players were practicing on their own because Coach Jenkins is still waiting for Jay to show up. He looks at his watch and saw that Jay is twenty minutes late. Just then, the ex-thief known as the son of Jafar finally shows up in his Tourney jersey.

"Twenty minutes late, Jay," said Jenkins.

"Sorry, sir," apologized Jay.

Noticing the sadness on the teenager's face, Jenkins drops his serious face and says, "Look, Jay. I understand if you're still feeling down about your friends, but right now, we need you to focus. Talk to Ben and Chad. They'll keep you up to speed."

"Okay," said Jay.

At the sight of Chad, Ben and Chad immediately walk to him.

"Hey, man," greeted Chad. "Feeling okay?"

"Just trying to get myself together," said Jay. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Not much. Just the usual drills," said Chad. "We're still waiting for Coach to draw us up some new plays, but he was busy waiting for you."

Jay sighs, disappointed at himself. "Sorry, guys. It's just that..."

"We know," interrupted Ben. "It's not easy to let go of someone you thought of as family."

"I don't even know if I can get my head straight," said Jay. "Without Carlos, I..." He sighs again. "You guys remember what happened the last game."

"How can we forget. We lost," responded Chad. "But don't worry. I'm not mad. No one's mad. We all understand why you lost focus."

Ben speaks up. "Jay, we're all scarred pretty bad. Everything that happened on the Forgotten Island... it's not easy to recover from. All the emotional struggles, all that fighting amongst each other, I can understand. But remember what I said at the funeral. We can't wallow in sorrow for the rest of our lives."

"We can only honor those we have lost by remembering them in our hearts," continued Jay.

"Remember. Who are you playing for?" asked Ben.

Jay smiled and said, "My friends."

"Then keep that in mind come game time," said Ben.

Coach Jenkins started to speak. "Alright, everyone. Front and center." The players obeyed. Jenkins continued. "I understand that the loss of one of our best players is heart-breaking, and believe me, I'd still be tearing up if I wanted to, but remember, we're taking home his trophy, not just for our school, but for our good friend.

"We're ready, coach," said Ben.

Coach Jenkins smiled. He blows his whistle. "Now, show me what you got."

The starters vs bench players scrimmage begins once again. Instead of thinking about Carlos' fate, Jay thinks about what Carlos would want him to do. He knows Carlos would want him to win the trophy for his team, so Jay shows full energy in the scrimmage. Running back and forth, getting steals, points, and making pinpoint passes to his teammates, all without taking a second to breathe.

From the sidelines, the cheerleading squad watched and practiced, but Audrey was too busy focusing on Jay. Something has been buzzing in her mind, and it's not about the death of her friends, but it's about something else.

One cheerleader approached Audrey and said, "Hey, Audrey, the girls are waiting."

"I'll be with you in a minute," said Audrey.

"Is there a problem between you and Jay?" asked the girl.

"Yes," admitted Audrey. "But it's just between the two of us."

* * *

After the practice, Jay joined Evie for lunch.

"Hey, Evie," greeted Jay. "How're you feeling?"

"Let's just say Sofia's therapy sessions are helping a bit," said Evie.

"Don't worry. I'm still a bit of a mess over this," said Jay.

Evie giggled a bit.

"You still think what happened in the last game was funny?" questioned Jay.

"Uh, the ball was heading straight to your face. How can I not laugh?" replied Evie.

"Next time, I'm bringing my A-game," said Jay.

"Good luck in the Quarters," said Evie.

"Thanks. I need it. We all do," said Jay.

"You know... I noticed Audrey feeling a little down every time she looks at you. Something tells me you two have a problem," said Evie.

"And you didn't tell me this before, why?" asked Jay.

"I was in despair," answered Evie. "But now that I'm trying to cheer myself up, I can get back to the stuff I do. One of them is making sure my friends' relationships are going well."

"I'll talk to her then," said Jay.

"Oh, and here's a little something," said Evie. She gives Jay a heart-shaped box.

"You think a box of chocolates is going to help me with Audrey?" questioned Jay pessimistically. "Valentine's Day was three months ago."

"Just open it and see for yourself," said Evie and walked away.

Jay opens the box, only to have chocolate literally explode on his face, covering him in sticky, gooey sweetness. Jay saw Evie laughing behind a tree.

"April Fools was last month!" yelled Jay.

Evie walks back to him and takes a picture.

"Sorry, Jay, but you know me. Mischief in my blood," said Evie.

"Glad to see you're back to normal," said Jay in a sarcastic tone, with a pinch of relief.

* * *

After school that day, Jay was on his way to see Audrey. He arrives at her dorm and knocks on the door. Jane answers it.

"Hey, Jane, where's Audrey?" asked Jay.

"She's not here," said Jane. "She did tell me to give you this."

Jane gives Jay a note. It says:

 _"Meet me at the fountain at the park_

 _\- Audrey"_

"Good luck," said Jane.

"Why?" asked Jay.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," said Jane.

"Hey, I'll be fine," assured Jay.

Later, Jay arrives at the park and found Audrey sitting at the fountain.

"Hey," greeted Jay. "You wanted to see me? I was on my way to see you."

"We need to talk," said Audrey.

"What's there to talk about?" asked Jay.

"Do you remember what happened back on the island?" asked Audrey.

"So many stuff happened. You have to be specific," said Jay.

"We broke up, remember?" said Audrey.

"Oh, right," remembered Jay. "But that wasn't us. That was the magic flower."

"I know, but technically, we're not an item anymore," said Audrey.

"I'm lost. What is the problem?" asked Jay, confused.

"You know that I feel guilty for everything I've said to you, flower or no flower," started Audrey. "I've been trying to make it up to you, but you've been distant."

"Can you blame?" replied Jay.

"No," said Audrey, remembering the loss he is suffering from. "But I miss you. We can't get back together unless you say it with me."

Jay looks away from Audrey for a moment. When he turns back to her, he asks, "Do you really to get back together?"

Audrey smiles. "You're my hero, hero."

"Well, I'm not ready just yet," said Jay. "But after the Quarterfinals tomorrow, would you like me to treat you to dinner?"

"If you win, I might go with you," responded Audrey.

"Seriously? That's how you want to do this?" questioned Jay.

"Jay, it's not the winning I care about. It's about how much you're dedicated to win," said Audrey. "I want to see if the Jay I knew still knows how to be a winner."

"If this is about what happened in the last game, that's behind me," said Jay.

"Just make sure you don't get hit in the face again," joked Audrey.

"For you, I'll do whatever it takes," said Jay.

Jay kisses Audrey's hand and the latter smiles.

* * *

The next day, it was time for the Quarterfinal match in the Tourney tournament. The Auradon Knights face the Windsvale Pirates. At the Knights' bench, Jay was still feeling a little nervous about this. He looks over at the cheerleading squad, specifically Audrey. She saw him and winks. Jay smiles. He looks up at the bleachers and saw Evie. She gives him a look that says "you can do this."

The game starts. The Knights and the Pirates started the game playing fast. From tackles to steals to denials, the first thirty minutes was scoreless. A scuffle happens inside the Kill Zone, until a whistle is blown. When the players got back to formation, Jay was still down, clutching his shoulder. Ben and Chad help him up.

"Are you okay?" asked Ben.

"I'll live," said Jay, still grunting in pain.

"Maybe you should sit down," suggested Chad.

"No, I can do this. I can do this," said Jay.

"You truly have the heart of a Knight," complimented Ben.

The game continues. Jay, still in pain, tried to run through the traffic, but gets tackled, and lands on his shoulder. Ben manages to catch the ball and takes a shot, but the Pirates goalee catches the ball and tosses it to the other side. Two Pirates players play catch before one scores. The Pirates are now up 1-0. Jay, however, was still on the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Jay, you have to sit down," said Ben. "If you want to come back, come back later."

"If you say so," agreed Jay.

Ben escorts Jay to the bench. Coach Jenkins asks for a bag of ice for Jay.

For the next thirty minutes, the Knights and the Pirates once again go a long stretch playing excellent defense, neither able to score a goal, but the Pirates stay up.

"Coach, you have to let me back in," said Jay.

"Is that shoulder of yours feeling okay?" asked Jenkins, trying to make sure.

"No, but you need your best to win this," said Jay. "Am I not one of the best?"

Coach Jenkins thinks. "Make us proud."

Jay gets off the bench and gets back in formation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ben.

"Fifteen minutes can't hurt," said Jay confidently. "We just need two goals. How hard can that be?"

The Knights are back on attack. Jay plays catch with his teammates until, for some reason, he retreats near the Kill Zone, causing one defender to abandon his spot. Ben finds Chad and he scores. The game is now tied at 1-1 with only 10 minutes left. Another scramble for the ball ends up with a Pirate accidentally colliding with Jay. The ex-thief clutches his shoulder again.

"I think you gave your best," said Chad.

Jay looks at the sidelines and saw Audrey looking at him. She blows a kiss at him and winks.

"No, I'm not done yet," said Jay.

There was only two minutes left. The Knights goalee manages to stop the Pirates from scoring. He tosses the ball pass the Kill Zone. Jay runs towards the goal and passes the ball to Chad. Chad jumps over a tackling Pirate and passes to Jay. A Pirate was in Jay's path so Jay passes it back to another Knight. The Knight passes to Chad. Chad comes from the left side and tosses the ball in the air. Jay jumps and whacks the ball towards the goal. The goalee dives but the ball passes from under him. The clock hits zero as the Knights are granted the goal. The Knights win 2-1 and advance to the Semis.

The Auradon Prep students cheer. The Knights get together and celebrate. Jay looks over his shoulder at Audrey. She was clearly proud of him.

* * *

Jay was getting ready for his dinner date with Audrey. He tries on his new tuxedo and looks at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom and saw that there was only five minutes until six. He was about to leave when someone knocked on the door. He opened it and saw Evie.

"Hey, Jay," greeted Evie. "I see you're ready for your date."

"Audrey told you?" guessed Jay.

"Sure did," confirmed Evie. "I just wanted to ask if I can borrow Carlos' stuff."

"Well, he's not here anymore, and if he was here, I'm sure he won't disagree," said Jay. "Just lock the door before you go."

Jay exits his room while Evie enters.

Later that night, Jay and Audrey arrived at the restaurant Audrey booked for them. They sat down and looked into the menu.

"How's the shoulder?" asked Audrey.

"Feeling better," said Jay.

"Great win, hero," complimented Audrey. "Nice to know you're not letting loss get in your head too much."

"I'm winning this game for them. They wouldn't want me to fail my school," said Jay.

"Your loyalty for your friends is really admirable. I really made the right choice," said Audrey.

"How 'bout your parents?" asked Jay.

"My parents and my grandfather are still fine with it. My grandmother, though, still hasn't made up her mind," said Audrey.

"That woman needs to lighten up," said Jay. "No offense."

"None taken. I had the same thought too," said Audrey. "Even with Maleficent gone, she's still cautious around VKs."

"I'm sure she's glad there's only two of us left," said Jay. "Wait, make that three. I almost forgot Harley is still here."

"What about the other four in prison?" asked Audrey.

"Still stubborn as ever," answered Jay. "Ben still has hope for them, though."

"I hope it's not insulting that I prefer you over him," said Audrey.

"I'm sure he won't mind," said Jay.

"I'm worried about him, though," said Audrey. "He looks... happy."

"I'm sure he's just trying to keep up his image in public," said Jay. "I think he grieves over Mal in his private time."

"We're all in pain, not just you or him," said Audrey.

"You miss Mal?" questioned Jay, raising an eyebrow.

"We may not be best friends, but we are friends," said Audrey. "True, she drives me nuts, but we were trying to get along, for Ben."

After ordering, the two waited for their meal. When it finally came, the waiter serves up a side dish the couple never asked for. When Jay opens the cover, they saw a cake, which explodes and covers both their faces with frosting.

"Evie," guessed Jay. He glares at the waiter.

"Your friend paid $100 for us to do this," said the waiter.

From the distance, Evie takes a picture of the couple. It was hard for her to hold in her laugh, but she made sure it wasn't loud.

 **I hope this was entertaining.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


End file.
